The present invention is directed to a light-emitting diode configuration, and more particularly, to a light-emitting diode configuration including an LED crystal piece and operativley connected to a voltage source.
Individual light-emitting diodes are known both in conventional connection technology with connecting lugs and in surface mounted technology.
They are respectively adjacent to a circuit board on one of their main surfaces, and are contained in small packages which transmit light only on one side.
Solder, which lies on the circuit board side of the bounding surface of the LED crystal piece of a light-emitting diode, also prevents light from emerging at this position.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome these and other issues associated with light-emitting diodes in conventional connection and surface mounted technologies. These and other objects will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art in light of the specification, claims, and drawings appended hereto.